


disobey

by binssseoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Cock Warming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binssseoo/pseuds/binssseoo
Summary: chan gets mad at the members and changbin really isnt having it





	disobey

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is a smut fic so if you dont like it dont read it! otherwise follow my twitter @injunnsfw

“go back to the dorm. now.” chan snaps.

“no, what the fuck?” changbin laughs. 

they were working on their new song and chan had a bad day. earlier at practice he got angry when some of the members messed up. and since then he was on edge and snappy. then changbin messed up a part and he snapped.

“i said go back to the fucking dorm!” chan screams, face turning red.

“look at me.” changbins voice was low. “stop being a fucking ASS. you're being so horrible today for no reason.” 

“no reason!? none of you are doing anything right!!” changbin sees jisung flinch.

“sung, go. go to the dorm i got this.” changbin points. the youngest practically sprints out of the studio.

“wow. seriously?” chan scoffs. 

“chris.” changbin steps closer. “you're being a real douche.”

“what are you gonna do? punch me?” chan rolls his eyes. “i'm your fucking leader dont even-”

“and i'm your boyfriend and you better fucking shut your mouth.” changbins words made chan stare. 

“but-”

“sit down.” 

chan scrambles for his chair, ears red.

changbin sets his hands on the arm rests and leans close. “are you going to disrespect me again?” 

chan shakes his head fast. “no, hyung.”

“that's right.” changbin smiles. “now, your punishment.”

chan whimpers.

the one thing chan loved was the way changbin fucked him. and he hated cockwarming. he couldn't sit still it was so agonizing.

so he knew that was going to be his punishment for being mean.

“no,” changbin growls. “you aren't allowed to speak. are you wearing your plug?” 

chan nods softly, all anger he had being drained fast, face red.

“good. get the lube and i'm going to sit down.”

changbin steps away and sits in his seat, shifting to take his pants and boxers off. he wraps his fingers around his half hard dick and sighs, pumping it slowly and leaning back.

chan shuffles in front of him with the bottle and hands it to him.

“strip.” he demands. chris obliges. “turn.”

changbins hands spread on chans ass, pulling it apart to reveal the pretty pink plug. changbins favorite. it was large, longer, but not as big as his own dick. it stretched chan just enough if he had it in all day.

changbin tug on his slowly, pulling it out and making chan pant.

changbin sets it to the side and opens the lube, coating his fingers to rub his rim.

chan bucks his hips and whines.

changbin grabs his hip hard. “don't move.” 

chan steadies himself on the desk as changbin presses a finger in and wiggles it.

“mmm, stretched for me.” he whispers. he presses in his middle finger and starts scissoring for good measure.

once chan is coated, he lathers his dick and pulls chan back, turning him around.

chan settles onto his lap and buries his face in changbins neck as he rubs his dick over chan's ass.

changbin lifts him and lines himself up before pushing chan down slowly.

chan grips his arm and pants onto his neck, legs shaking.

once he is fully seated, changbin takes his phone and starts playing on it. “you move, no sex for a month, you don't move, you get a reward.”

chan nods into his neck.

this was horrible. the feeling of being full but not moving was torture for chan. he had started to sweat, fingers digging into changbins biceps.

“and you will never scream at me or the members again for dumb reasons. understood?”

chan nods again, mouth clenched shut.

his breaths were shaky and every minute felt like hours.

changbin holds his hip with one hand which was the only thing keeping chan from moving.

chris cant take it. he has to move, he's going crazy. he rocks his hips once and nearly drools at the feeling until changbin smacks his ass once. “you do it again and i'm done.” he growls.

chan whines loudly.

“10 minutes.” changbin huffs.

okay. he can do that. 

he counts the seconds in his head. 

9 minutes and 56 seconds… 9 minutes and 58 seconds…. 9 min-

changbin shifts and grabs chans ass harshly, standing and stepping to the couch. 

chans eyes light up, “hyung-”

“shut up.” changbin snaps. he looked angry still. chan clamps his mouth shut. 

chris liked slow more than rough. but he had his days. he had a feeling changbin was going to go rough.

and he was right, he pulls chans legs up to his shoulders, pulling back and then slamming into chan again harshly.

chan grips the couch and cries out. 

“dumb pup, i said shut up.” changbin growls, thrusting harshly. “you'll be lucky if you can walk tomorrow.”

changbin takes hold of chans sensitive dick and jerks it harshly while slamming into him. his thrusts were slow but harsh, each one making chan shake.

chan was ready to cum already. 

“cum if you need to. but that doesn't mean we are done.” changbins voice was low as he leans down and starts biting and sucking at chans chest.

chan gasps and clasps a handful of changbins hair.

changbins thrusts got faster, finally hitting his prostate. chan lets out a squeak and cums, spurting all over his chest and changbins shirt.

changbin sits up, stripping the shirt and tossing it before pulling chans left leg over to his other shoulder, both legs together as he starts pounding into chan hard.

chan lets himself moan now, loud and broken moans. 

his back arches each time changbin hits the spot.

he was hard again, dick sensitive and throbbing from the overstimulation.

“fucking deserve this you dumb baby.” changbin grunts, letting chans legs fall around him and grabbing his hips hard.

“im sorry hyung- ah- i- i didn't mean- hyung!” chan screams, head falling back, fingers digging into the couch. 

changbin laughs. “right there huh?” changbin slams again.

chans legs tremble harshly, and he knows he's close again. 

“hmm, shaking huh? too weak to ride me?” changbin tilts his head, almost cutely, and smirks.

“no- hyung i- i want to- please hyung- i promise i- i can do it.” 

changbin smiles. “that's my baby.” 

they adjust and changbin settles on his back. he holds chans hips as he sinks back down then moving one hand to stroke chans cock again.

chan whines and bounces lightly, legs shaking harshly.

“i thought you said you could?” changbin hums, amused.

“i-i can.” chan leans forward, hands spread on changbins chest as the other still jerks him.

he bounces better now, using all of his focus on it.

he was too focused on riding him that he didn't notice the way changbin was staring at him.

chan pants and collapses onto changbins chest as he cums again, sensitivity taking over. “i cant- please-”

his cum smears on changbins chest and changbin smiles. “alright. just a little longer alright?” 

changbin was sweeter now as he sets chan on all fours and grips his hips again, fucking into him again. 

chans arms tremble as he holds himself up, moaning loudly.

changbin pounds into him roughly. 

“hyung please- i need-” 

“what do you need baby?” 

“talk- to me- talk to me please- ah hyung!” chan collapses onto the couch, ass in the air and cheek pressed into the cushion.

“yeah? you need me to talk? alright, you disobedient puppy. yelling at your hyung? your members? how pathetic. only meant for my cock huh? for being my pretty little toy yeah?” he slams into him hard and chan drools onto the cushion. “my pretty dumb baby.” 

chan moans. 

changbin finally feels it pool in the bottom of his stomach.

he throws his head back and his hips speed up.

“so good for me baby, so good. so beautiful and perfect.” he huffs. 

chan tightens around him and his eyes roll back as he cums again. 

changbin slams in and buries himself deep before cumming hard. 

he catches his breath and leans down to press his forehead to chans back.

“c-can you plug- please- i don't-”

“hold on baby.” changbin pants.

he slowly pulls out and grabs the plug, turning to see chan desperately shoving his fingers into his ass to hold it in.

changbin laughs breathily.

he pulls chans fingers out and pushes the plug in gently.

chan sighs. 

“stand up.” changbin whispers gently.

chan shakily stands, eyes tired.

changbin steps into the bathroom and comes back with a wet towel and a dry one. he carefully cleans every inch of chan, then drying him.

chan yawns. “legs hurt.”

changbin wipes down the couch quickly then pulls the pillows and blankets down.

he lays down and lets chan flop onto him.

he slowly rubs his back and arms, kissing his face and pecking his lips. “i love you. you did so well baby. so well.” 

chan coos and rubs his face on changbins chest. “sorry for yelling.”

“its okay.”

“i love you.”

“i love you more.”


End file.
